Pelea de amigos
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Después de una broma de Kaz causa que Oliver se enoje, ¿Cómo se arreglaran estos 2? Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

Pelea de amigos

Kaz y Oliver iban saliendo de Mega Med cuando a Kaz se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a su amigo

- Oye Oliver te quiero decir algo- Dijo el pelinegro

- Claro Kaz, dime que sucede- ¿Es malo?

- Si, voy a renunciar a Mega Med- El castaño abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porqué?!- Pregunto Oliver

- Me aburre trabajar ahí en especial odio a Skylar y la verdad también ya me aburrió ser tu amigo- Kaz dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa

- ¿Te aburriste de mi?- Oliver se sentía fatal

- Si eres tonto y aburrido- Kaz miro a otro lado para no partirse de la risa ahí, Oliver por su parte se veía furioso y decepcionado- ¡Caíste! Era una broma torpe- Kaz solo se llevo un empujón por parte de Oliver- Wow amigo, relájate era broma

- Te pasaste Kaz, eres un tonto-

- ¡Hey! Relájate Oliver- Kaz se empezaba a enojar- Aprende a ser más tolerante idiota

- Tu eres el idiota- Oliver volvió a empujar a Kaz

- Tarado- Se seguían empujando

- Puto- Oliver grito

- Me ofendes- Kaz se puso una mano en el pecho

- Pues es lo que eres- Oliver se cruzo de brazos y se volteo

- Mal amigo- Kaz se puso a llorar y comenzó a irse

- No espera- Oliver alzo la mano en dirección a Kaz

- ¿Qué?- Kaz aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos

- No te vayas- Dijo antes de un leve sollozo

- No llores- Kaz se empezó a acercar a Oliver- No me voy a ir

- No lloro, solo sudo por los ojos- Dijo con modestia mientras sonreia

- Eres un tonto- Ambos chicos rieron

- Pero soy tu tonto- Oliver se sonrojo- Digo tu tonto amigo- Rio nerviosamente y cuando volteo a mirar a su amigo se perdió en sus ojos, poco a poco se iban acercando y eliminaron la distancia entre ambos con un beso en los labios, se quedaron asi un rato hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire, al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados

- Y que dices ¿amigos?- Kaz le extendió la mano al castaño

- Tal vez algo más- Le dio la mano a su amigovio

**FIN**

**Le doy gracias a mi amigo Luiz Cruz por ayudarme a escribir este fic**


	2. Reconciliación

**Bueno este originalmente era un one shot pero entonces pensé: "Oye Mito y si hacemos un three shot y además lemmon." Entonces aquí tienen el segundo capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon de mi pervertida mente, m-preg.**

Capitulo 2: La reconciliación

Kaz y Oliver llegaron a la casa del primero, lo más extraño es que ninguno de los 2 se soltaron de las manos en todo el camino a la casa de Kaz, cuando llegaron Oliver se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras que el anfitrión fue por bebidas

- ¿Manzana?- Pregunto Kaz refiriéndose al refresco

- Claro- Oliver atrapo la lata que Kaz le lanzo y luego el pelinegro se sentó junto a su amigo con su refresco- Kaz, hay que hablar del beso-

- Oliver, tu mismo lo dijiste, mas que amigos- Kaz tomo la mano del castaño- Y yo si quiero que seamos más que amigos- Luego Kaz beso a Oliver- Te amo-

- Y yo a ti- Oliver sentó en las piernas de Kaz y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras Kaz metía sus manos a dentro de la playera de Oliver

- Eres malo- Kaz dio una risa leve

- Y todavía no empiezo- Oliver empezó a mover sus caderas, causando fricción con el miembro semi erecto de Kaz, sacando pequeños gemidos de placer al pelinegro- ¿Quieres más?-

- Oh claro que si- Entonces Kaz le quito la playera a Oliver y empezó a lamer los pezones del castaño- ¿Listo para la acción?- Oliver solo asintió y de un momento a otro ambos estaban desnudos tirados en el piso- Esto dolerá un poco, si te lastima demasiado avísame- Entonces Kaz metió un dedo en la entrada de Oliver, comenzando un movimiento lento causando varios gemidos del castaño

- Mhm, más- Entonces Kaz metió el segundo dedo haciendo movimientos de tijera, después de unos minutos Kaz introdujo el tercer dedo- Kaz te quiero dentro de mi- Entonces Kaz alineo su miembro con la entrada de Oliver

- Lo harte lento ¿Vale?- Entonces Oliver miro enojado a Kaz y en un rápido movimiento el quedo sentado en el miembro de Kaz subiendo y bajando rápidamente- Oliver, eres tan insaciable

- Cállate y disfruta- Oliver seguía clavándose una y otra vez en el miembro de su novio, pasaron varios minutos y Oliver se vino manchando el pecho de Kaz y el pelinegro lo hizo dentro de Oliver- Oh mi Dios- Oliver cayo semi inconsciente encima de Kaz- Te amo

- Yo también te amo- Pronto ambos cayeron dormidos hasta que Kaz despertó sobresaltado- ¡Mierda!- Ese grito causo que Oliver se despertara

- ¿¡Qué sucede?!- Oliver se veía preocupado

- ¡No usamos condón!-

**CONTINUARA...**

**Los veo en el capitulo final bye**


End file.
